Europa
Europa 'was Claymore ranked ranked either No.3 or No.5 in her generation. During her lifetime, she was known as "Europa the Lazy" (怠惰のエウロパ, Taida no Europa) due to her tendency to feign death when she found battles too troublesome. She was among the group of Awakened former single-digit warriors who gathered outside Rabona to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Etymology "Europa" is a Latin name, from the Greek ''Ευρωπη, derived from the words ευρυς, meaning "wide," and ωψ, meaning "face." Hence the connection between her name and her awakened form. Appearance In her human form, Europa appears younger than most of her peers. She has short, unruly bangs and long straight hair pulled into low pigtails. Her Awakened form resembles a brittle star with bladed centipede-like tentacles radiating from the main body. On the central structure lies her face, where there are two symmetrical sets of mouths and eyes, resulting in her face looking exactly the same from any optical standpoint. Her eyes have vertical lines crossing them giving her face the appearance of a mime. '''Image Gallery Personality Europa shares similarities to Riful in that she appears to be quite diabolically playful and smart. As her nickname suggests, she is extremely lazy and likes to avoid difficult situations by feigning her death. She was said to be quite troublesome to the Organization as a Claymore. Abilities Claymore Europa's ability entailed feigning death. Dae speculates that when she recieves a major hit, she immediately suppreses her yoki and redirects the force of the blow to less vital parts. Once the danger has passed, she regenerated in a quick instantaneous release. According to Chronos, as a warrior, Europa's lazy personality was the sole reason she hadn't claimed the No. 1 rank, meaning that she was an immensely powerful warrior. Fleeing the fight with Cassandra and approaching Rabona, Galatea mentions that Europa was a single digit Claymore warrior, ranking between No. 3 to No. 5, and immediately concludes that her power surpassed her. Awakened Being According to Chronos, Europa was closest to an Abyssal One in terms of power amongst the five remaining Awakened Beings. Europa's main offensive weapons are the multiple bladed tentacles she possesses. They have been shown to be powerful enough to easily cut through Cassandra's armor. When she wants to adopt a defensive strategy, however, it is shown that Europa has the ability to fully retract her blades and adopt a spherical shape. This new shape allows her to evade by bouncing quickly about in ways which confuse her opponents, allowing her to take advantage of openings in their defenses and attack. Biography Employment as a Claymore As a claymore, she was a single digit warrior among the top 5 before awakening. Vs Cassandra Europa is one of the Awakened Beings that gathered outside Rabona to witness the being that surpasses the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 128 She joins the other female Beings and the Ghosts in an effort to stop Cassandra from fusing with PriscillaClaymore Manga Scene 134 and is one of the few that survived when a Priscilla-controlled Cassandra unleashes the Dust Eater. She feigns her death using her special ability, finding the battle troublesome. Chronos and Lars arrive and the former calls her out. She assumes her Awakened form and tries to get the Ghosts to offer her some guts for her efforts, but is turned down. She joins the battle nonetheless and severely injures Cassandra while Clare delivers a devastating blow to the Priscilla-like torso at the Abyssal One's chest.Claymore Manga Scene 137 Cassandra regains her true self and engages the Awakened beings once more, demonstrating even greater mobility than when she was in a trance-like state while under Priscilla's control. Europa suddenly bolts away from the battle, reiterating that she easily gets hungry while in her Awakened form and that she couldn't resist the tempting smell of guts from Rabona. Galatea senses her Yoki and prepares to battle her along with the last generation's warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 138 Rabona's Invader Europa promptly crashes through the walls of Rabona. Ignoring the warriors, she lashes out with her bladed tentacles and searches the streets and buildings for guts to devour. The warriors try to complicate her movements and advance using Anastastia's Winged technique while protecting the humans from her tentacles. Finally admitting them as bothersome, she spins her body rapidly and effectively cuts Anastasia's threads, injuring many warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Suddenly sensing a disturbing Yoki, she jumps above the rooftops to witness Miata's Awakening. Sensing her power and Galatea and Clarice's attempt to synchronize with her, Europa lashes out to stop them, reasoning they will be a big trouble that needs to be immediately taken care of. However, she finds herself hindered by Audrey, Rachel, Dietrich, Anastasia, Nina and Raftela, the last single digits of the Organization. While Raftela uses her Yoki Manipulation and Anastasia pulls on her own hair, the warriors complicate her movements enough for their comrades to force Europa to a stop. Stating Anastasia and Raftela as the two biggest problems, Europa lashes out after them but loses her footing when Violet, Abigail, Leticia, and Lina destroy the buildings she moves on. Having all of her tentacles cut to shreds, she angrily sprouts new ones and forces the warriors back. Using her tentacles as legs, the Awakened Being stands high above the warriors reach, lording her supremacy over them. Then Miata, in her full Awakened form, moves up behind her, ready to attack.Claymore Manga Scene 140 At first, Europa appears to struggle against the now-Awakened Miata's great strength and agility and sustains many injuries. Then, despite her initial hardships, she fully retracts her blades and uses the surrounding buildings as springboards, bouncing off of them with incredible speed and evasive maneuvering. Miata is then unable to land a hit upon Europa, who proceeds to greatly injure her younger opponent through hit-and-run tactics. When Miata pauses her assault as she loses control of her mind, Europa takes opportunity to close in on some of the soldiers of Rabona. In spite of the Organization's warriors' efforts to stop her, she quickly deflects their attacks and subsequently captures a soldier and devours his innards in one bite.Claymore Manga Scene 141 However, Clarice is able to reconnect with Miata, with assistance of Galatea and other warriors. Miata refocuses her attacks on Europa, who is taken aback, when single and double digits attack her in unison. Unable to defend, Europa receives the last blow, as Miata releases her shards breaking Europa`s body to pieces. References it:Europaes:Europa Category:Claymore Category:Single-digit Category:Female Category:Nickname Category:Awakened Being Category:Unknown generation Category:Veterans Category:Deceased Category:Former